1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair styler, and more particularly to a hair styler capable of producing steam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional handheld hair stylers are generally provided with an electric heating device and held by hand to do hairstyle. Some of the hair stylers are provided at one end thereof with a steam producing device which comprises at water container and a heat receiver abutted against each other. The heat receiver is connected to and heated by the heating device inside the hair styler. Pressing the water container would make the water container disengage from the heat receiver, and then the water flows from the water container to the heat receiver and heated into steam by the heat receiver. However, the sealing of the respective parts of the steam producing device of the conventional hair stylers is too bad, and always causes water leakage.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.